ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pooh's Disney-MGM Channel (Brazil)
This is the Brazilian version of Pooh's Disney-MGM Channel. List of shows Disney on the Go *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' *''Donald Duck Presents'' *''The Adventures of The Gummi Bears'' *''DuckTales'' *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Talespin'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Hercules: The Series'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''The Smurfs'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Recess: The Series'' Crazy Afternoon Madness *''The All-New Popeye Show'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''VeggieTales'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''The Flintsones'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' The Game Show Marathon *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show'' *''Super Mario World: The Series'' *''Pokemon'' *''Sonic X'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Teen Viva! *''iCarly'' *''Victorious'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Drake and Josh'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Sonny with a Chance'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Good Luck, Charlie'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''The Sleepover Club'' Nicktoon Showdown *''Spongebob Squarepants'' *''The Fairly Odd Parents'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' *''All-Grown Up'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Hey Arnold!'' Cartoon Network on Action *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Ed, Edd, and Eddy'' Pooh's Playtime Corner *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' *''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Barney and Friends'' *''The Wiggles'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Blue's Room'' *''Sofia the First'' Shorts, previews, and music videos *Pixie Previews *Rosetta's Gardening Lesson *Music videos from the shows and movies mentioned here Movies *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Pokemon: The Movie'' *''Super Mario Bros: The Movie'' *''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'' *''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2'' *''The Wiggles Movie'' *''The Rugrats Movie'' *''The Muppets (2011) *''Recess: School's Out *''Harry Potter and its sequels *''Pinocchio *''Cinderella'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Return of Jafar'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Pocahontas II: Journey to the New World'' *''Mulan'' *''Mulan 2'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Tangled'' *''Brave'' *''The Lion King'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' *''Lilo and Stitch'' *''Leroy and Stitch'' *''Stitch: The Movie'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland'' *''Tinker Bell'' *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Resue'' *''Pixie Hollow Games'' *''DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Hercules'' *''Tarzan'' *''Tarzan II'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Monsters Inc.'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Cars'' *''Cars 2'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Anastasia'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Rio'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''The Sandlot'' *''VeggieTales movies *''Camp Rock *''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam'' *''The Parent Trap'' (1998 remake) Category:TV Channels